Placing a golf tee at the same distance in the ground may yield different results in a golf swing depending, for example, on the height of the green. That is, the distance from the top of the green to the bottom of the ball can vary even though the tee is in the same distance in the ground. This distance may affect the launch angle of a golf ball on the golf tee when struck by a club. Therefore, it may be desirable to place the top of the golf tee at a consistent height relative to the green and/or to be able to adjust tee heights based on the golf shot being taken. There does not exist any mechanism to achieve this result.